


Promise

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: MadaTobiWeek2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Hidden Relationship, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Secret Relationship, character dead, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: It doesn’t matter if they are destined to be rival, doesn’t matter if one day, they will surely meet on the battle field, doesn’t matter if promises are made to be broken. They have a promise, and that is what important.Or,This is how Madara keeps his promise to Tobirama...Theme: Hidden RelationshipFor: MadaTobiWeek2018 on Tumblr





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> You can found the event here https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com  
> This one is for the Third day of MadaTobiWeek2018, either Fake relationship/hidden relationship or On the battlefield.

** Promise **

 

**[Is this what you truly want?]**

 

Small whisper echoed in his own mind and he wondered to himself, yes, is this what he wanted? They have been facing against each other as if they were enemies, as if they hate each other, yet, he knew that is barely the truth. Dark hair flowed in the wind, sharingan actived, despite the crack line on his skin – _proof that he no longer alive and nothing but an edo tensei_ – no one can deny that the man is far powerful than any of them. Fear worked its way to their mind and soul, but truth is, the man hardly take a look of them. He just sat there, without a care and mind drifted to somewhere. His plan is progressing nicely... Soon, no one will feel the pain of losing someone again, and they too, no longer need to hide behind the mask they wear. It is a promise, one that he made to himself for the sake of **Izuna** and **said person** , but he knew, those two would never know about it.

 

It was ironic how everyone just trust what they are seeing so easy, Madara knew they are good actors, but he never thinks the whole village would be that naive. Perhaps Hashirama has always suspect them, but without proof, there wasn’t anything the Senju could do, especial when Madara knew for sure the man wouldn’t manage to get any information from neither of them. Chuckled, the corner of his lips tugged up slightly, how long has it been since the last time he felt this way? The Uchiha could no longer remember, but it doesn’t matter, because soon... he could finally meet him again, the one that mean so much to him...

 

**“Tobirama”**

The word left his lips, and Madara knew, their time have come.

.

.

.

Even until now, the Uchiha could never forget it – the first time they meet. It wasn’t just because he saw himself in his opponent’s eyes but also because of how the Senju looked like. While the jaw line remind him about the Senju Clan, but Tobirama was nothing like his clan member, maybe because he takes after his mother more? Madara never know, but he must admit, first impression is very important, because one look and it was enough to make him drunk. Beautiful red orbs bored straight into his onyx one and Madara wondered how can someone from the Senju Clan can have such amazing eyes like that. The spot they met, while still at that same river, it wasn’t that close to the clans and quieter than the place he met Hashirama few years later.

At that moment, Madara knew the Senju could recognize the fact both of them came from different clans – enemies to be more specific, but as he stated before, it wasn’t a problem to them. The Uchiha could understand it, it wasn’t pure fate that made them meet each other, it was due to their similar thought, they both wanted to find a place to escape from all the responsible. Yes, they knew it is their duty, something they won’t abandon, but even so, they are only human, they needed their own moment, where they can be themselves and not some weapons for their Fathers...

He was 8 and Tobirama was 6, however, they knew what it means to lose someone close to then, knew how it feels to being forced to grow up so quickly as it was either kill or be killed. They knew the feeling of being treated as the perfect soldier and weapon for their clans, knew how cruel this world is. They knew and they saw all of it. How the world is, how they are expected by everyone around them. Their position is different, because Madara is like Hashirama, who mean to be the future clan head and Tobirama only the Second Son, but it is the same, they are believed to inheritance their father’s will.

 

Madara and Tobirama, in a way, they are similar, because they have the same thought about the world, but at the same time, they are different. They weren’t suppose to meet, they weren’t supposed to be friends, Fate has different thought in her mind, unfortunately, the two young shinobi were never one to follow her order, after all, Fate is never set in stone, yes? So they ignored the fact they are enemies, that their clans would kill them if their clans ever aware of this meeting. The two kids are loyal to their clans, but just this one thing, they can’t listen to them. Because the other made the hole in their soul disappeared, and for the first time in their life, they found happiness, they found their own piece of heaven in this hell and they made a promise, to see each other again and again at this very same spot.

They both aware of what they are doing – something no one will understand, something will be frowned upon because of the blood in their vein, the clans they belonged to. But, despite all of those guilts, they can’t deny it, whenever they are here, named and clans are meaningless and they only two normal kids, spends their time together. Yes, they considered their opponent as a friend, someone they can trust and share everything, despite the fact this small heaven can disappear any moment, despite this friendship only last when they are alone... They know very well of what they are carrying out, but they just don't care. The most important thing? Well, Madara still remember the promise he shares with Tobirama, one that they swear on their name, on the honour of their clan... It doesn’t matter if they are destined to be rival, doesn’t matter if one day, they will surely meet on the battle field, doesn’t matter if promises are made to be broken. They have a promise, and that is what important.

.

.

.

**_"Promise me you will survive. Promise me you will be the strongest person. Promise me you will live through this war."_ **

**_"I promise you. And you, will you promise the same?"_ **

**_"I do. Until Death claim me."_ **

.

.

.

Childish Promise, yet, it was and still his motivation... Madara wondered how would Tobirama feels if he knew it was their promise what push him to this point? Yes, he decided it on his own and Tobirama has no knowledge of it, he is sure that he will have to fight against the whole world, but does he even care? No, of course not. He doesn’t regret what he is doing, because the world needed it, because he needed it. A world where no one will feel the pain Madara and Tobirama have felt, a world where everyone’s precious will live, and a world where both the Uchiha and the Senju no longer burden by everyone’s expectation.

 

**[Is this the happy ending you wish for?]**

 

Familar imagine flashed through his mind, his brother’s smiling face, Tobirama’s young version, the memory they share, and Madara knew, there is nothing left to hold him back. The world has take away everything he ever holds dear and now, it is his time to take it back.

 

**[You were the one who abandoned him, abandoned the chance you could have with him]**

 

The whisper didn’t seem to agree with him – something Madara already get used to, and he honestly wondered if this is the sign of madness. But hey, maybe he truly is, after all, he lost Izuna, and then betrayed by his clan – which made him leave Konoha and leave behind everything, especial Tobirama.... He could have stayed and continues his friendship with Hashirama, but more than that, he could have archived what he has always dreamed of – to make Tobirama his. Because yes, although Madara and Tobirama barely say a word about it, they know of each other’s feeling. Ridiculous, isn’t it? People thought they are enemy, thought they hate each other, but truth is, they know nothing! It is the rules, isn’t it? To hide away their relationship when in front of people, even if it is Hashirama, and it has been too many years already, which made it hard for the stubborn Senju to break out of his habit – despite the two clans no longer enemy...

Does he regret throwing away his chance with his Tobirama – the one he loves with all his heart?

No, he doesn’t. Because sometimes, it is necessary to sacrifice the bonds they have in order to get something better. Beside, Madara believed his plan will work, and then, he can claim Tobirama – something he should have done long time ago. Perhaps people will call him crazy for this, and he knew his stubborn Senju won’t agree with him, but even so, he still wishes to try and archive his goal. If Hashirama can, why can’t he? He isn’t wrong, it is the world who is wrong. . .

 

“Soon... Tobirama, soon...”

 

With those final words, Madara once again withdrew back inside his own mind, to wait, because he has no doubt that Hashirama and Tobirama will be here to stop him. He promised him, didn’t he? That he will be the strongest and the Uchiha planned to hold onto it, to made it becomes reality, instead just a childish promise. He will be the strongest, and the world should bow to him. The plan will success, and no one will ever feel pain again.

 

“It’s for the greater good...”

 

The words left his lips and perhaps, Madara is just trying to convince himself. However, he is a stubborn person, who can be ruthless when needed. There is no turning back – not that he plans to. No matter what is the outcome, he will still do it, for the world, for Izuna, for Tobirama, and for himself...

 

**[You will regret this...]**

.

.

.

“You’re an idiot, you know?”

“I know.”

“Do you regret it?”

“You know my answer.”

“Stupid Uchiha.”

 

He lost – even when everything was progressing rather well – he was betrayed by the one he less expected the most, not because he trusts him but more like because he never considers said person as someone who capable to pull something like that. The Uchiha paid the price for his arrogant, however, he doesn’t regret it at all. He almost archives his goal, everything was so close and he only lost because the damn Black Zetsu. Sighed, Madara knew this was enough, it was time to end everything, he shouldn’t be so bitter about this even if he knew he didn’t deserve such end... It is stupid, he honestly wondered if this is some kind of joke, but he knew, everything has ended.

However... Perhaps this is for the better. Gazed at Tobirama, who clearly too pissed off at everything the Uchiha has committed to even keep up the cover, or maybe the Senju just didn’t care anymore. They are both dead, the world no longer the same as they know, their Clans almost extinction, only one still alive. In the end, everything that kept them away from each other no longer exist, isn’t it? They wasted their whole life trying to keep up the cover simply because they still have their responsible, isn’t it? But perhaps, the one who should be blamed probably himself, if only he stayed and ignored his Clan, then perhaps things could have turn out better? Still, there is no time for wishful thinking like that, Madara knew his time is about to end and same for his sexy Senju...

Madara doesn’t think he can care about what is happening anymore, so he laughed and reached out his hand. Ignored the fact everyone is highly tense when he did that – except for Tobirama – which they too, found it strange, because Madara and Tobirama were supposed to be enemy, yet the way they talk just now, as if they are even closer than the friendship Madara shares with Hashirama.

 

“I make you wait too long, didn’t I?”

 

The words left his lips and without any warning, the Uchiha grabbed Tobirama by the fur on his armour. Lifted an eyebrow at this, but the Senju barely show any surprise, he only narrowed his eyes and followed Madara’s movement, leaned down close enough for them to feel each other’s breath, but their lips have yet to meet. Tobirama knew he should hate him, because Madara was the caused of everything – especial this damn shinobi war, because Madara was the one who left him behind and broke his heart. But deep inside, he believes it is his fault too. If that time he was more brave, if he reachs out for the Uchiha, then perhaps, things could be different.

They weren’t young and far from naive, but they allowed their responsible and their mind to stop themselve from taking what belong to them – afraid of what the two clans may thing even if the Senju and Uchiha no longer enemies. But maybe, they were afraid of losing what little they have. Probably because he was the one who ended Izuna’s life as well – something he still felt sorry for Madara. But the past is the past and it wasn’t like they can turn back time. Tobirama isn’t the type to waste time thinking about impossible thing like that and he aware that Madara is the same. A small smirk appeared on his face, and as their eyes met, he answered him.

 

“Indeed you did.”

 

Tobirama knew they are being watched and the war has yet to end, but fuck, they did what they needed, can they have their own moment for a while? He lost him, they lost their chance, all because they worry too much about the world and too little of themselves. Dead and back, Tobirama doesn’t want to make the same mistake, even if this just last for a small... Madara won’t survive and Tobirama’s body is beyond saving even with the Edo Tensei. Soon, they will both return to the Death world and the white-hair Senju doesn’t want to die with regret like last time. It is enough, isn’t it? They have give the world everything, so right now, they can just follow their heart, yes? Tobirama isn’t that sure, and perhaps Madara sees it, because before he even knows it, the Uchiha has closed the gasp between their lips, ignored the gasps from people near them.

 

“Don’t think, just feel.”

 

Madara mumbled against Tobirama's lips and rubbed his tongue against it. They are far from naive - because yes, they have learn about it before, for the sake of the mission - it wasn't that hard for the Senju to get what the Uchiha is asking. He parted his lips for him, tilted his head to make it easy and he could feel eyes on them. Cheek heated up due to embarrass, but he knew Madara won't let him get away nor did he wanted deny himself what he has been wanting. Tongue slides in, Madara wasted no time to taste him, to explore the warm mouth, to mark him everywhere and made the kiss deeper if he wanted to take away everything. His hand gripped on Tobirama's hair, forced his secret-friend-turned-lover to be closer as the kiss became more and more. Tongue stroked and rubbed against each other, the world seem lost to them as all they could ever think is their partner, and fuck, Tobirama hated to admit this but Madara is a good kisser.

However, the Senju wasn’t going to let Madara has his way like that, the Uchiha isn’t the only one with skill. So he took the kiss to another level, more passionately, with their tongue stroked and rubbed against each other. Saliva dripped down from the corner of his lips but Tobirama could barely notice. It was the same for the Uchiha, they kissed with everything they have, for the time they wasted when they could have been together.

Only when they are both out of breath did the kiss ended, but even so, Madara still quite pleased with what he saw. Tobirama’s lips was wet and swollen, so kissable and it made he wanted to pin his lover down. Unfortunately, the Uchiha is more than aware how that wouldn’t happen. At least they didn’t hold back their feelings this time, and if there is after life, even with all the crime Madara has committed, he does hope he could see Tobirama again. . .

 

“I love you...”

 

Caressed Tobirama’s cheek, Madara said it without a care, because right now he just wanted to let Tobirama knows that he has always love him, even after many years, his feeling still the same. Eyes widen and then became soften, Tobirama once again leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Madara’s. He could feel it, how their time is about to end. Right now, the world can go fuck itself and Tobirama wouldn’t give a damn about them, they are going to disappear and he doesn’t want to leave behind any regret.

 

“I know, because I love you as well.”

 

It were the words they have always wanted to hear and even if it is a little too late, they are happy. And as Madara slowly closed his eyes, Tobirama never moved away from him. The Senju won’t admit it, but it hurts a lot, to see Madara’s dead body not just once but twice. However, unlike last time, this won’t last long because he will follow him soon enough. Just... not here. He doesn’t know what will happen next and unlike him, Madara won’t crumble back to earth. The moment Tobirama could no longer feel Madara’s chakra signature, he opened his eyes, hand stroked through his lover’s hair gentle.

 

“I’m sorry for this... But it is for the better...”

Tobirama spoke, without turning back to look at the rest of those Shinobi.

“You guys still have your mission, the world is waiting for you to save it. I know this is selfish, but...”

Lifted his head up from his lover, dark orbs swept to them and there was hardly anything inside, maybe because Tobirama is a good actor, or maybe Madara has take away what is left inside his heart.

“I will go now.”

With those simple words, the Nidaime was no more and it was the same with Madara’s body. The Shinobi could only sighed, because they knew, they wouldn’t have time to find them, so Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke turned over and glanced at their real opponent. This will be a long fight – they just knew it, but it will be alright, yes? Because... Team 7 is here!

“Well then...”

“Let’s go!”

“Hn”

 

.

.

.

And as the war continued, far away from it, the Nidaime once again reappeared with Madara’s cold body in his arms. They were closed to the place they first met, however, at this moment, they were at the underground – where Tobirama kept Madara’s false body. People thought he asked for the Uchiha’s body after Hashirama brought him back from the Valley of the End, but they never know the real reason behind it. Even after everything, in the end, Tobirama still loves this damn idiot a lot, back there, he wished it just a lie, that’s why he kept his body, to study and see if Madara truly dead. Unfortunately, with the lack of nowaday devices, Tobirama was tricked by his lover and well, he didn’t think he mind, because Madara survived and that’s what he cared.

 

However, this time, it wouldn’t be same but that’s alright. This time, there will be no regret, and they could finally be together...

 

“Even Death cannot apart us.”

Whisper echoed through the tomb and Tobirama laid Madara inside the coffin he made for him. Caressed his handsome face once more time, the Nidaime leaned down and gave him a small peck on lips. There are a lot things he regretted and blamed himself, but his brothers and Madara will always stay at the top of his list.

“Don’t worry... I’m coming now.”

With those words, part by part, his body slowly crumbled to earth. But this is far from the end, this is only the beginning, where they finally freed from this hell.

 

**_[Under my name, I promise you... I will never leave you]_ **

**_[Under my name, I promise you... Even in death, no one can apart us...]_ **

**_[So mote it be]_ **

**_[So mote it be...]_ **

 

 **End**.


End file.
